My Little Pet
by OtterPrincess11
Summary: Naruto shows how much he missed Sasuke. SasuNaru. Submissive Naruto. Highly rated M


**This is something I've been working on all night. I haven't slept and I have school in 4 hours so forgive me if you see minor errors. Well, night night... or good morning.**

**Discaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would add yaoi to the whole darn thing.**

My Little Pet

"_Naruto…_"

The silky voice sent shivers down Naruto's back. Looking up, his eyes met pitch black eyes. Lust was clearly seen and it made Naruto's engorged member twitch.

Fingers caressed the blonde's scared cheeks making him shiver and lean on the kind hand. The Uchiha heir smirked as he continued to caress Naruto, letting his fingers go down and tweak on of the contracted nipples in his lovers chest. "How was my little kit today? Where you lonely?"

Naruto mewed and arched his chest forward wanting more of the taller man touch. He bit his lip when the hand moved away. Right now, he really wished he didn't have a shirt on. Not that it was much of a barrier from any of the caresses, the darn thing was so big that it fell from one of his shoulders.

"On your knees, my pet. Show me how much you missed me." Naruto fell on his knees with no hesitation and started to undo the pants of the man before him.

Sasuke crooned and ran his fingers through Naruto's blonde locks. His head fell back when slim hands wrapped themselves around his cock. "That's it, sweetie. Take that cock into your mouth and suck it like a lollipop."

Naruto moaned at the words and licked the slight that was already oozing pre-cum. He closed his eyes at the addicting taste, he licked it a few more times, savoring the taste of cum in his mouth, against his tongue. He opened his mouth wider and took the head of Sasuke's cock into his mouth.

Sasuke groaned and let his head fall back as his hand egged Naruto into taking more into his warm mouth. Naruto, himself, moaned when more pre-cum spilled into his mouth. He suck on the tip gently at first as if tested new waters, it wasn't until the need for more of his addiction that he sucked harder. One of his hands worked on the shaft while the other played with the two jewels that produced his addiction. Naruto bobbed his head back and forth, slowly taking more into his mouth.

Sasuke tightened his fingers on Naruto's hair and moved his hip to the tempo of the blonde's sucking. He groaned when Naruto took the cock out of his mouth with a audible pop. He voiced no complain since Naruto went lower to suck on one of his testicles.

Naruto licked each testicle in turn. When he sucked on both at the same time, Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto away from his jewels. Naruto took the hint and deep throated the pale cock. Sasuke growled once more and began to thrust into the blonde's delicious mouth. Pants echoed in the hall of their apartment as Sasuke drew closer to a climax. The last straw was when Naruto caressed both testicles with his hands.

White milk shot down Naruto's throat, making him moan in ecstasy. He drank it up as if it were the elixir of life and in a way it was. With out it, Naruto didn't know what he would do.

Sasuke continued to thrust into the blonde's mouth even after shooting his cum. Finally when he pulled away, he looked down at the younger man. The blonde's eyes were half closed, licking his lips, searching for more of the white juice. "Clean off the cum from my cock."

Naruto leaned forward licking what little was left of his addiction. The licks of the tantalizing tongue brought little Sasuke back to attention.

No matter how good that mouth and tongue were, he wanted to cum in the others tight ass. Not even bothering to zip his pants, he picked up the shorter man as he weighed nothing and carried him bridal style into their bedroom.

Naruto blushed, for he knew what was to come once they reached the bed. "Master…"

"My little pet, now it's my turn to play with you." Sasuke smirked wider when the blonde was on his back. Naruto looked so tantalizing with his legs slightly open, the loose shirt falling one shoulder, cock making a tent on the lower part of the shirt, eyes hooded, rosy cheeks, and mouth slightly open.

Sasuke let his hands caress Naruto's inner thighs, slowly going higher until they disappeared under the shirt. One played with Naruto's cock while the other played with his balls. He smirked when he saw Naruto arch his back at the light touch.

"M-Master…. please…."

"What is it, my little pet? Do you want me to touch you more?" Sasuke squeezed the cock tighter and moved his hand up and down. Naruto moaned louder. "Do you want to cum? Do you want to let your white cum out?"

Naruto nodded his head frantically since words were impossible to come out since he was to far gone in the sensation.

"Do you want me take this horrible ring off?" Sasuke asked as he togged on the cock ring he had put on Naruto this morning. Naruto's silent scream was response enough.

Sasuke's smirk turned slightly evil but that did nothing but turn Naruto on even more. Through hooded eyes, Naruto watched as his master took something small out of his pant pocket. Eyes widened when he recognized the device. "Mas-"

His voice left him and all he could do was give a silent scream as he arched his back in a perfect 'C'. Falling back down he withered at the stronger sensation the sex toy that was in his twitching hole. The damn thing teased his prostate then shied away from it.

"M-Mas-… AHHHH! MASTER, PLEASE… PLEASE LET ME CUM… ARGH!"

Taking mercy on his blonde lover, Sasuke push Naruto's hips down and slowly began to remove the ring. "Don't move or else this is going to be painful."

Naruto tried to hold his hips still even though the vibrations from the toy in his hole coursed through his body. Not even a second passed after the torturous thing was removed that white strings of cum shot out of Naruto's cock. Some landed on Sasuke's hand and he brought the thick liquid close to Naruto's lips. "Lick it. Taste your juices. Tastes how good it is after being held longer inside you."

Naruto opened his eyes slightly as he licked the fingers that were against his lips. Sasuke's cock stood at attention as he watch Naruto eat his own cum.

"Turn around and get on all four." Sasuke tugged his clothes off. Throwing them in every direction, not caring where they landed. Naruto was moving to slowly for Sasuke's liking so he turned to blonde, pushing the blonde's upper body down with his perfect ass in the air. Carefully he pulled the vibrator out of Naruto and tossed the thing aside.

Sasuke licked his lips at the sight of the spazzing, pale pink hole. He leaned forward and licked the area around the hole. Slowly he began to tongue fuck the younger man.

Naruto moaned and felt his cock becoming semi-hard. Pushing his hips back, he began to ride his master's tongue.

Sasuke pulled away and was rewarded a moan of disappointment. His hands rubbed circles on Naruto's ass cheeks before he sank his teeth on one of the perfect globes. Naruto's moan was of both pain and pleasure.

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction as he saw his teeth indentions on the tan globe. Leaning back and to the side he fumbled blindly until he found the small lube bottle he kept in the night stand. Quickly, he slathered lube on his tumescent cock.

With one thrust, he pushed his whole cock into his lovers tight hole. They both moaned in unison at the sensations that ran throughout their bodies. Sasuke pulled out before pushing back in.

Naruto clawed the white sheets of the bed, screaming into them. Sasuke growled at that and grabbed Naruto's hair harshly and pulled back the blonde's head. Thrusting harder into the blonde. "Scream. Let. Me. Hear. You. Scream."

"AHHHHHH…"

That just push Sasuke to make Naruto scream more and louder.

"Ahh… Master! Fuck… Master!"

Sasuke pushed harder into the tight little ass of his submissive. "Naruto…. Who taught you those words?" With each word he thrust deeply into the whimpering male.

"I- Ahhh… I-I'm sorry, MASTER!" He screamed the apology when he felt his prostate being abused.

Letting go of Naruto's hair, the older man slapped Naruto on the ass cheek that bore thee teeth indentions. Naruto through his head back and screamed louder than before. Sasuke slapped him once more before holding the tan hips in a bruising grip while thrusting faster. He was so close and he knew that his little pet was right on the edge. "Naruto. Touch yourself."

Naruto's hand became a blur as he jerked himself off. "Master. Master. MASTER!"

Sasuke groaned at the tightening sensation around his cock that Naruto's climax produced. With a final thrust he spilled his milky seed into his pet's tight hole.

They were both panting as they both laid on the bed. Sasuke slightly on Naruto but the younger man didn't mind. Rolling on his back, Sasuke brought Naruto so that he was now the one on top of Sasuke.

Not a word was said. They just stayed close, every bit of skin touching. Naruto's shirt was still in the way but both were too tired to get it out of the way.

Sasuke gently caressed the abused ass cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"A little…" Naruto's fingers drew small circles in Sasuke's chest.

"Master… Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

Naruto looked up to look into the dark eyes of his lover. "I love you…"

"I love you, too." Sasuke drew Naruto closer and into a kiss. Their first in the whole night. "My Naruto… My little pet."


End file.
